


The Move

by Jayjay17175



Category: Scomiche - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay17175/pseuds/Jayjay17175
Summary: Scott and Mitch finally move into a house alone together, but the unpacking doesn't get finished.





	The Move

Mitch and Scott had finally moved out of the house they shared with four other friends. While they decided to move out they also decided to remain living together. They had opened the door and the movers began to flood the house bringing in furniture and ugly brown home depot boxes. The only thing Mitch had was Wyatt, and Scott had nothing in hand. They were overjoyed to finally get some more space and not be around that many people in such a little house. Mitch had put Wyatt down and started spinning around the still empty family room. Scott just watched him and giggled. 

“It’s about damn time queen, god I was starting to feel cramped in that house, and let me tell you girl, that closet was starting to become a serious problem.” Mitch said. He felt really refreshed to be in a bigger place where it was easier to get away. Scott knew what sold Mitch on this place was the closet Scott promised him he could have if they got it. Mitch had a full walk in closet but even then Scott knew it wouldn’t be long until that thing was filled to the brim with designer wear too. 

Since there were so many movers they had gotten everything in the house and placed it where the pair wanted it and left in two hours. All that was left was the gross boxes that the movers don’t open. Scott was blasting Beyonce on his phone and putting away the boxed items when Mitch came in. 

“I hate doing this by myself,” Mitch said suggestively. 

“Do you want to unpack our rooms together?” Scott suggested like it was his idea. Mitch let out a playful gasp. 

“That’s a great idea!” Scott laughed and shook his head smiling before he followed the bubbly brunette out of his room. They entered Mitch’s room and Scott could see why he was so bored. This place looks like it threw up every designer brand on the planet. 

“Holy shit.” Scott said under his breath. Scott wanted to run out of that room and back into his less chaotic room but he had been the one to ‘suggest’ they unpack together so he was stuck. 

“Oh and they movers forgot to put something in the closet, because apparently a two hundred dollar tip isn’t enough for them to double check everything so can you please hold the ladder while I put it up?” Mitch said already picking up the box they had left out. Scott sauntered over to the ladder and held it while Mitch walked up to put the heavy box on the top shelf. Mitch tries to put it up but the box catches on the edge of the shelf causing Mitch to almost fall back into Scott. Scott reacts quickly as he holds Mitch’s back for support. Mitch then throws the box up onto the shelf and the force sends him flying back off of the ladder. Mitch squeaks as he awaits the impact but Scott reacts quickly. The impact Mitch expects doesn’t come, only the strong warm arms of Scott holding Mitch tightly to his body. Mitch opens his eyes and looks into Scott’s and suddenly there is something there; something between them. Mitch knows Scott feels it too. They are both breathing heavily from the brief adrenaline rush. Mitch reaches for Scott’s cheek with his left hand. Scott dips down when the hand makes contact with his cheek, and captures the tenors lips in his own. Mitch hums into the kiss and Scott skillfully moves his lips against the others. A rhythm is finally set in place and they are moving together like a puzzle. The kiss begins to get heated and tongues start coming out to play. Both of their tongues are massaging the other and their saliva had mixed so completely together they weren’t sure who’s was who’s. Mitch breaks the kiss and latches on to Scott’s neck. Scott lets out a barely audible gasp, but Mitch is close enough to hear it and it makes him smirk against the baritone’s sensitive skin. Mitch was sucking and nipping and kissing and licking one particular sweet spot on Scott’s neck, and louder moan manages to escape from his lips. Scott walks over to Mitch's bed and throws him onto it. Both of their eyes are clouded with lust. They are eager for each other. Secretly the reason they had both wanted to move was because their moments kept being ruined by one of the other four entering the room. This happened so often they hadn’t even kissed before two minutes ago, but now they were free to do whatever, whenever, wherever. Scott settles himself in between Mitch’s leg and latches onto the other's ear lobe. Scott knew that Mitch liked this spot a lot just from all of the sexual stories they had told each other. That’s probably how Mitch also knew about Scott’s neck spot. Scott had nipped and sucked Mitch’s ear while Mitch was fisting Scott’s shirt. Mitch started to pull up on the shirt and Scott broke away from his task for a brief moment to take off his shirt. Mitch had tried to admire Scott’s torso, but their current position wasn’t allowing it.

“Can you lay on your back hunty?” Mitch asked, his voice full of breath. Scott obliged and rolled over taking Mitch’s previous position. Mitch had now straddled Scott’s hips and only then could they each feel how excited they both were. They both liked how the other pants were getting just a little too tight, but what mattered to Mitch most was that body of Scott’s. Mitch could only look for a minute before Scott giggled and spoke up about it. 

“You like what you see?” 

“You tell me.” Was Mitch’s only reply before he lowered himself and starting kissing Scott’s stomach. Mitch’s hands were moving as well and he was lightly running his fingers up and down Scott’s sides. Scott knew this is what Mitch liked to do, he liked to play with them and then get driven into the mattress and that is what Scott intended to do to him. Mitch was still kissing up and down Scott’s torso and leaving little love bites here and there, probably still visible tomorrow. Mitch then licked Scott’s nipple, and Scott almost went over board. No one Scott had ever hooked up with had done this before, and it was giving him a whole new sensation. He groaned in pleasure, and Mitch looked up at him smirking. Scott knew from this look that Mitch was trying to push him over the edge. His thoughts had been confirmed when Mitch grinded his hips into Scott’s forcing a moan from his lips. Mitch knew he was sending Scott over the edge, and he couldn’t wait for the ‘punishment’ he would receive from doing this. Mitch grinded his hips again only slowly this time, and Scott could not help but to start panting. Mitch made his way up to Scott’s jaw and kissed along his sharp jawline. Soon their lips were connected once more and instantly tongues were thrown into the mix. It was sloppy and gross and saliva was everywhere, but they couldn’t help but want to get closer. 

During the kiss Mitch reached down and cupped Scott’s bulge, and squeezing it a little to give him some sensation. Scott lost all composure and forcefully changed positions. Scott was sitting up and lifted Mitch onto his lap. Scott attacked Mitch’s neck with sucking, and biting, and licking. Mitch was moaning softly, his head tilted to the right to give Scott more room to work. Scott's hands were unbuttoning Mitch’s shirt, and once undone the shirt joined all of Mitch’s other garments on the floor. Scott took this opportunity to run his hands all along Mitch’s torso. They were both coated with a thin sheen of sweat, and so far they had only felt each other up. Scott had made his way down to Mitch’s waist band and unbuttoned Mitch’s far too tight pants. Scott immediately covered Mitch’s bulge with his large hand, and began to fondle it. Mitch’s soft moans turned into louder more desperate moans. Mitch had slouched back into Scott, letting Scott support all of his weight. Mitch was feeling so many different feelings, he hadn’t expected Scott to lose control so quickly. Scott soon went into Mitch’s underwear and teased him with slow strokes. Mitch tried to buck his hips for more friction, but Scott instantly let go. 

“Please Scotty, please, I can’t take it anymore.” Mitch begged. Scott looked and saw that he was right. Mitch’s erection looked painful at this point, but Scott decided to continue teasing him. Scott lifted Mitch off of his lap, the movement making Scott realize how painful his erection was getting as well. Scott removed the rest of Mitch’s clothing and leaned down in between his legs. Scott grabbed the throbbing erection in front of him, and licked it from the bottom to the top at an agonizing speed. The eye contact he was making with Mitch was not helping Mitch keep his composure at all. After a few teasing licks Mitch tangled his fingers in Scott’s hair and tried to guide him to the tip. Scott starting to go over the edge himself finally obliged and swallowed Mitch whole. Mitch let out a noise so full of pleasure and so embarrassing that Mitch instantly covered his mouth to muffle his sounds. He was biting his balled up hand so hard he could taste a little blood. Scott was sucking and licking and kissing Mitch’s painful looking erection. Scott looking into Mitch’s eyes and noticed the blood running down his hand. Scott smacked his hand away from his mouth and kissed it. 

“I like hearing you, it's a great ego booster.” Scott told him, his voice husky. Mitch couldn’t even form words at that point. Scott had to finally unzip his pants in order to ease some of the pain he was feeling. A few noises from Mitch later and he finally violently yanked Scott’s hair to look at him. 

“I need you in me, right fucking now queen,” Mitch demanded. Scott didn’t need to be asked twice. He stood up and removed the rest of his clothing. Scott and Mitch had skinny dipped before so seeing it wasn’t a surprise for Mitch, but Mitch had always wanted it in him. Mitch had taken a position on his knees and forearms. Scott opened Mitch’s bedside table drawer and took out the bottle of lube Scott knew he always kept in there. He lathered some on his throbbing erection and lined up pushing the tip against his entrance. Scott finally shoved himself in forcing a loud moan from both of them. Scott wasted no time in moving and soon they were wildly fucking on Mitch’s bed. Mitch’s loud moans turned into screams of pleasure. Scott knew he was loud but when he adjusted his position he didn’t know he could get louder when he hit the sweet spot. Mitch was crying he felt so good. Scott bent over and grabbed Mitch’s member and started stroking fast, using the precum as makeshift lube. Mixed with Scott hitting his sweet spot and jerking him off, Mitch thought he would die from the pleasure. Just a few strokes later Mitch came the hardest he ever had, the big climax coming with a scream, all over his pink comforter. Scott just needed a new more pumps and he pulled out finishing all over Mitch’s back. They had both fallen on the bed exhausted. After they had caught their breath Mitch spoke first. 

“Oh. My. God. That was the best sex I have ever had in my life.” He said, coming closer to cuddle with Scott. Scott wrapped his arm around Mitch holding him to his torso. 

“Yeah, no kidding. I’ve never heard you make those sounds before.” 

“Me neither.” And they both giggled. They had soon fallen asleep in each other arms. Not even bothering to clean up. 

Maybe unpacking will get finished tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. It felt really weird writing because this was my first time writing something so intense like this. Please comment down below I'd love the feedback. :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @1_Pentaholic


End file.
